


Statue

by kaige68



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rift had dropped off a statue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/gifts).



> Written for [](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**heffermonkey**](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/) who suggested Star Wars/Torchwood as a crossover for Crossover month at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

"Oh my G-” Jack squeed a little. “Do you know what this is?” He quickly moved in a circle around the object that had suddenly appeared on Newport Road causing multiple accidents. “Do you know _who_ this is?” He raised his wrist band to the side of the statue and seemed to be translating the reading. “Sometimes I LOVE this rift!” He raised his hands into the air. “THANK YOU!”

Tosh and Ianto looked at each other. Sometimes Jack was… Jack.

Tosh raised her scanner. “It’s carbon, and there’s a life form … encased inside?”

“So it’s not a space junk statue?” Ianto leaned over Tosh’s shoulder to read her scanner.

“ _Space junk?_ No it’s not space junk, he’s not space junk! He’s frozen in carbonite. They were never supposed to use it to freeze humans, but… Well, when Jabba the Hut puts a price on your head, these things happen.”

“There’s a human in there?” Ianto looked at the face of the ‘statue’.

“ _A_ human? It’s not just _A_ human. It’s _Han Solo! HAN SOLO!”_

“Who is Han Solo?” Tosh asked.

“ _Who is Han Solo?_ Are you joking? He’s… He’s Han Solo! The Millenium Falcon?” He looked to both of his team members who were still not following. “Made the Kessel Run in under twelve parsecs? No?” Tosh shook her head. “What do they teach you people in school? It doesn’t matter, let’s get him back to the hub and see if Toshiko can thaw him out. Ianto, find out what you can on hibernation sickness.” Jack made another squealing sound. “Do you two have any idea how _SEXY_ this man is?”


End file.
